


Illogical Father

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst and Humor, Character Study, Ficlet, Love, M/M, Manip, Parenthood, Points of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A child's point if view</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illogical Father

Art by: Elfqueen55  
  
This is most unbecoming father.  
  
To show such emotion, so blatantly.  
  
You should guard yourself, always.  
  
For there are always enemies at your feet.  
  
Lurking, waiting to attack, to viciously eliminate you.  
  
How can I possibly live with my human father if something should occur.  
  
He is so different, so emotional.  
  
But, I suppose I have his traits as well, since I am partly human.  
  
Still, please do try to retain some dignity father.  
  
Not in front of the crew.

Chapter End Notes:

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
